An Unexpected Savior
by Death's BlackOut
Summary: Thorin saw her shrug of her coat and jump in the water after him. His legs and arms felt as if they were burning and he felt as if his body was that of stone but he fought exhaustion as he felt an arm around his own. He felt them sink and when his feet touched the bottom they both pushed of the last thing he saw before he was hit by the long was concerned red eyes. ThorinXoc
1. Into the water

**An Unexpected Savior**

_Into the water_

Ch. 1

* * *

"I hope I catch something today, right Solum?" A girl with black hair and red eyes asked her companion a rather large warg. Solum huffed shifting his black eyes to the right, upstream. He narrowed his eyes and growled as he sat on the elevated rock edge of the river. The girl followed and dangled her legs over the edge the back of her heels hitting the rock. She looked at Solum curiously then shrugged , if it was something dangerous Solum would warn her. She set her fishing line and cast it into the rapids. Not even ten minutes passed when her ears picked up frantic yelling from her right. She looked over and saw a man struggling to keep his head above water and get to the edge black hair making him easy to see in the blue and white foamy waters.

She shrugged off her cloak and quickly shoved into the pack setting it next to the snow colored warg. Her eyes narrowed, "Follow me Solum," the man passed and she jumped into the unforgiving water. She swam toward him and her eyes widened as his head went down. She took a deep breath and followed him down under the waters surface. She grabbed the man's arm and felt her feet touch ground. The man must have realized what she was doing and when his feet touched the bottom and reached the surface, but luck was not with them as a log had hit him rather hard on the way up knocking him locked onto his eyes with her concerned ones. She struggled to keep both their heads above water and started heading to the right side of the river.

When she finally managed to get both him and herself at the water the sky was darkening. Her head tilted as she heard movement across the river in a bush but she smiled when she saw it was Solum. She motioned for him to join them and with practiced ease he jumped over the river. Solum dropped the cloak over her and the man, "Wait…not a man. He's a Dwarf!" she said looking at him curiously. Solum rolled his eyes and curled around them his eyes alert looking for any danger that was lurking in the shadows. She quickly fell asleep and dreamed of her old life, of the day it all went to hell for her.

"_Mom! Mom, where are you?" a girl that could be no older than ten yelled out._

_"Shay! Over here quickly!" The girl smiled and skipped off into the direction of her mother's voice holding up her dress slightly so she didn't trip and fall. She pushed a branch out of her way and walked into the clearing that held her mother. Her mother looked at her and smiled through her tears. _

_"My little Shay, you have to leave. The council has decided my punishment for marrying a non-rev__æ__n." A bag of supplies lied at her feet as well as two beautifully crafted onyx swords and Shay's smile vanished. _

_"What did they decide mother?" Her mother passed her long black pants and a matching t-shirt and cloak. Shay quickly changed clothes not wanting to upset her mother further. Shay could tell that something was wrong, so very, very wrong._

_"They decided that when you turn fifteen and your wings grow out that they will chop them of and throw you into the realm of men and that they would _kill _me tomorrow and make you watch." Shay's eyes widened and a tear fell from her eye. Shay looked at her mother then grabbed her bag. Their eyes widened when they heard yelling in the distance but quickly moving closer. Shay's mother panicked and pushed her the bag and the swords into the hidden hollow of an oak tree. _

_Three men stalked into the clearing swords in hand. They had cruel smiled on their faces and all Shay could was watch. Watch as her mother begged for her life. Watch as she was torn apart alive. Watch as the once green clearing turned red with her mothers blood. And she watched the life leave her eyes. The men laughed their wings shuddering with them as they left. Shay could only look on in horror._

Shay woke with a start when she heard a yell, her hand resting on the hilt of one of her swords. She looked over and saw the dwarf pointing his sword at Solum a look of hatred on his face.

* * *

Today was going great as far as Thorin was concerened as they had managed to travel a good distance. All they had to do now was cross the river then they could set up camp and rest. They finally arrived at the river and Thorin looked at it judging wether it was worth the risk to try and cross here. He turned to his men as well as the hobbit and wizard.

"We will cross the river here and make camp on the other side." They all nodded and Thorin watched as one by one they crossed. Fili had to help the hobbit cross and Thorin was left having to drag two ponies across the river as he was the last to cross. Half-way through though something spooked the ponies and before Thorin could even reat he was sent tumbling down the river. His men yelled for him but he was struggling to keep his head above water after a minute he could see a girl on top of a short ledge talking to a white warg.

He saw her shrug of her coat and jump in the water after him. Thorin's legs and arms felt as if they were burning and he felt as if his body was that of stone but he fought exhaustion as he felt an arm around his own. He felt them sink and when his feet touched the bottom they both pushed of the last thing he saw before he was hit by the long was concerned red eyes.

* * *

Black Out: Well then dont be harsh to me this is my first Hobbit fic that i wrote (I dont own anything but my OC's by the way) please leave a review and those who are following my story Demonic Gaurdian i am sorry for not posting on it but my mind has gone blank on it for a little while.


	2. Into the woods

**An Unexpected Savior**

_Into the woods_

Ch. 2

* * *

"What are you doing?" Shay asked and tilted her head her hand not leaving the hilt of his sword. The Dwarf saw this and his eyes narrowed. He spoke in a deep voice with anger laced in the words which startled her. "It's a white warg only one person has a warg of that coloring and that was Azog the defiler." He said it like it was supposed to be common knowledge. She laughed and took her hand of the hilt of her sword.

"Nope, this is Solum I've known him since he was a pup, he's seven years old now." Shay smiled. The dwarf looked at her in disbelief but she just rolled her red eyes and stood up donning her black traveling cloak and put a hand on Solum who shifted his weight on his left leg to be closer to her. Solum narrowed his eyes and growled softly at him.

"What's your name? My name is Shay Revan." Shay smiled and looked at him expectantly he gave a strangled sigh and sheathed his sword crossing his arms in anger and frustration. "My name is Thorin son of Thrain." She smiled and jumped on Solum's back she held out her hand for Thorin.

"Well then Thorin son of Thrain let's get you back to your friends shall we?" Shay said sarcastically and he gave her a look of disbelief. "I'd rather walk." Thorin said bluntly not wanting anything to do with the warg. She pouted at him and whispered to Solum with a smile on her face. "Get closer, and then run." Solum listened and walked over to Thorin who had a look of suspicion on his face and took a step back. She tapped Solum side and he burst into a run as they passed Thorin, Shay grabbed the back of his fur coat and slung him behind her.

Thorin wrapped his arms around her waist and managed to keep some of his dignity by not yelling. Thorin's eyes were wide as they travelled at a speed he did not think a warg could possess. Shay glanced back at him and smiled; Thorin's eyes widened as he saw a low hanging branch speed toward them though and pushed them both down closer on Solum's back just barely missing the tree branch. He sighed in relief not noticing the lightblush on Shay's face and looked at her like she was crazy as she laughed.

It took them about twenty minutes before Solum slowed down and growled at the trees just before a clearing. Shay slid of his back and laughed as he reared back and sent Thorin tumbling down his back. Thorin glared at her as he got up and wiped the dirt off of him. "That was not funny Shay." He said as he crossed his arms and looked at her. She mimicked his stance. "Actually it was quite funny Thorin." She smile and motioned him to come forward and when they looked into the clearing Thorin was relieved to see that everyone was there and no one was missing or injured. He straightened to his full height, which was just three inches taller than Shay, and walked into the clearing.

"Thorin!" Two young dwarves exclaimed and ran to him. "Fili, Kili." He said in a neutral but slightly relieved voice. Shay looked at them one had blonde hair, 'Fili I think,' with a short beard with braids and the other had black hair, 'and he must be Kili,' and a short beard. Everyone crowded around Thorin trying to speak to him at one time. Solum growled and jumped out grabbing the back of Thorin's coat and dragged him behind him. Shay rolled her eyes at Solum's protectiveness toward Thorin, and laughed at the frightened look everyone gave him as they fumbled with their weapons.

Thorin let out an exasperated sigh shook his head and looked in Shay's direction. "Shay, can you please control your pet?" Shay's eyes widened as she saw Solum turn and raise his paw to swipe at Thorin. She ran out into the clearing tackling Thorin to the ground but Solum's claws cut of a strand of her black hair. She ignored the slight snickering from the young dwarves and from her position on top of Thorin she glared at him and growled out angrily, "Solum is not my pet he is a wild warg and can understand what we say, he does not take well to insults so I would watch what you say to him Thorin. While he may let me travel with him and raise him he will kill anything he deems a threat or does not like."

She felt Solum grab the back of her own coat and pull her off of him and place her gently on the ground. With a small whine he rubbed his head on her arm. Shay smiled and her eyes softened. The others just looked in fear or awe. Shay glanced over and her eyes landed on the wizard, Gandalf, she smirked. She rolled her eyes and got on Solum's back and as soon as she did she faced the company and smiled.

"I hope our paths cross on better terms the next time we meet, and Gandalf lead them on a safer path Solum told me he smelt trolls in the area ahead." She leaned forward and grabbed Solum's fur and in the blink of an eye they were gone. "Fili, Kili keep your eyes sharp and watch the forests." Thorin said and he nodded to Dwalin and Balin who gave him questioning looks and walked over to Gandalf wanting answers.

* * *

**Black Out:** Well that was interesting (Still dont own anything but my OC's) i wonder when their going to meet again. next chapter will probably focus on the dwarves more than Shay and Solum


	3. Trolls, Seriously they Smell

Death: This is kind of just a fun chapter with Shay messing around with them and her true personality shining through with her humor among other things anyway

PLEASE _**REVIEW**_

I **HAVE** A **POLL** SO YA KNOW _**VOTE!**_

* * *

As Shay disappeared into the forest Thorin turned to face his men ignoring the hobbit. Thorin quickly told them what happened and told them to get ready to leave. "Gandalf can I talk to you for a moment." Thorin said as he walked over to a clear area. "You wish to know how I know young Shay." Gandalf asked leaning on his staff. Thorin folded his arms over his chest completely un-amused. Gandalf smiled and leaned heavily on his staff. "There isn't much to tell she and the warg have been around for a long time, longer than even I. Shay has a natural affinity toward Shadows and is able to control them to a certain extent other than that I do not know."

Thorin nodded and they trudged on along the set path not straying it and watching for the troll's that Shay warned them about. Bilbo hurried to Gandalf's side away from the two young dwarves who found amusement in messing with them. "Gandalf is she the same Shay that helped the Shire all those years ago?" Gandalf smiled and nodded causing Bilbo to smile brightly. The smile was wiped away when they reached a burnt down hut which Thorin thought was the perfect place to set camp much to Gandalf's annoyance. "This is not a good place to be Thorin Oakenshield I suggest you heed my warning." Thorin's eyes narrowed at him and he continued to take the saddle off of the pony. Raising his hands in defeat Gandalf stormed away from them snapping unkindly at Bilbo when the hobbit asked where he was going. upset Bilbo sighed and followed the others lead and settled for the night, all of them completely ignorant of the dangers that lurked nearby.

Shay sighed as she followed the dwarves sent along with Solum. "Foolish dwarves I give them a warning and they ignore me." She huffed and wrinkled her nose when the troll scent hit her. Sighing she followed the troll's scent jumping off of Solum she motioned for him to stay put as the scent was affecting him badly. As she continued on foot the sky grew darker, stumbling she fell into the clearing and jerked her head up with wide eyes she saw the two trolls stare at her. As they lunged for her she rolled to the side and tugged out the dagger hidden in her boot. As the first troll reached for her she sliced its hand causing a deep gash to appear blood oozing out of the wound and smirked as he howled in slight pain as the poison kicked in.

She fought the two with all her concentration unaware of a third that had snuck behind her. With a startled yelp she was lifted from the ground her dagger falling to the floor. Mustering up the best glare she could manage she used it at the troll…it did nothing and she could only watch in annoyance as they discussed how they would eat her. Looking into the forests edge she was surprised to see the dwarves leap from the tree line weapons raised to attack the monsters. There was only one small problem with this course of action. "Drop yer weapons or we'll rip 'er arms off." They blinked and looked to Thorin questioningly as Thorin held Shay's gaze she had the impulse to speak her thoughts. "You are a foolish dwarf indeed." Thorin growled but slammed his weapon onto the floor none the less and half the dwarves along with Shay and Bilbo were stuffed into bags while the other half was tied to a log and set over the fire.

Shay gazed at Thorin with irritation, "I thought I said to stay away from the trolls."

"You should listen to your own words."

"I had everything handled."

"Not from my perspective."

"Well your perspective sucks ass."

"Watch your language brat."

"HA I'm OLDER than you, you asshole."

"So you're a woman, women should not use foul language."

"Did you seriously bring up my _gender?! _You're such a sexist bastard!_"_

"Uh Uncle, Shay…I don't think now is the time for a lover's spat." Kili said completely serious.

"**We are NOT lovers!" **They yelled before noticing that the trolls and everyone else had been listening to their argument.

The two had the decency to look embarrassed before Shay let out a shrill whistle. Solum jumped into the clearing landing on the closest troll and ripping it's arm of clawing into its stomach savagely. "Just keep them occupied until Sunrise Solum, it shouldn't be much longer. Solum growled attacking the second troll with the same savagery as the first making Shay laugh at him. Thorin and the others looked at her as if she was crazing, she abruptly stopped laughing blinking twice before, "You know it smells like shit here."

Thorin let his head fall to the ground with a loud thump at Shay's words while Kili and Fili laughed the others just continued to think she was crazy. "You know when I said I hoped to see you again I really did mean to meet in a better situation because this, right here, this sucks." Solum grabbed the log in his teeth and freed the dwarves who were stuck on it. Kili smirked at her turning his head so he could see her better.

"You know it could be worse."

"Famous last words."

"What?"

"I think she got you there Kili."

"3"

"Shut it Fili."

"2"

"She's counting down Kili you better move."

"Why should I nothing will happen."

"1"

"Oh, too late."

"Stop messing around guys."

Just as he did that Bombur rolled over and fell on top of Kili causing everyone to laugh at his misfortune.

"Should have listened to her."

"Y-yeah I know now, I've learned my lesson." He groaned as The freed Dwarves tugged Bombur off of Kili. Shay stood up the bag falling off of her and she spun the dagger she held in her hand smirking at their faces. "I told you I had it handled; I could have slipped away unnoticed at any time. Right, Gandalf?" Gandalf walked from behind the bush and onto the rock ledge chuckling.

* * *

Death: I think my writing style changed a bit from before anyway sorry I haven't posted this sooner I've been working on two of my newer stories for ONE PIECE called The Demon of Shadows and a crossover with Harry Potter called A New Chance: Malfoy anyway please check it out if you like One Piece or Harry Potter or just Pirates in general

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IT HELPS ME WRITE! **


End file.
